


94: “I thought that he wouldn’t survive three days without me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [94]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Cute, Fanart, Fluffy, Inspired by Fanart, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character(s), Original Child(ren) - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Top Oikawa Tooru, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: I saw some amazing fanart on Google and it inspired this whole little drabble.





	94: “I thought that he wouldn’t survive three days without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some amazing fanart on Google and it inspired this whole little drabble.

**94: “I knew that he wouldn’t survive three days without me.”**

* * *

“Daddy?”

Iwaizumi didn't pause as he continued cutting up the vegetables for the stew to, “Mhm.” Neither boy spoke as they kept glancing between each other until Iwaizumi finally turned around breaking the staring contest.

“Yoichi? Sachihiro?”

Sachihiro immediately shoved his brother forward almost making Yoichi rub face first into his daddy’s thigh. “Ugh—“

“Why did you marry papa!” Sachihiro shouted out.

“Idiot, if you were gonna shout it out why push me forward!”

“Don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

“Then don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

“Yoichi. Sachihiro. Apologize to each other right now.” Iwaizumi ordered. The twins looked at each other before grumbling underneath their breaths, sighing Iwaizumi grabbed his boys by their ears. 

"Try again.

“Owwwww daddy! I'm sorry, Chi!"

“Owww! I'm sorry too Hiro!”

Iwaizumi sighed as he muttered something about being just ‘identical copies from some dumbass’ before he crouched down to his sons eye level after releasing their ears. “Be nice to each other. Now what did you ask?"

"Why did you marry papa?"

Iwaizumi sighed, "I married your papa for one reason and one reason only. I knew that he wouldn’t survive three days without me. Now why are you asking?”

“Well papa said he married you because you have the biggest butt he’s seen in his whole life.” Yoichi said with an completely straight face. Iwaizumi felt his face burn just as the front door opened revealing Oikawa in all his professional volleyball uniform glory, “Iwa-chan! Boys! Papa home!" 

Oikawa dropped his volleyball bag completely ignoring the stretch in his back or the pain from his calf muscles as he leaned down to gathered his boys in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa pressed his face in the twins hair, "I missed you too so much." Glancing up from the boys Oikawa opened his mouth to speak to Iwaizumi only to receive a ladle to the face. "Owww! Iwa-chan!"

“You dumbass! You told them that you married me for my butt! I'm going to kill you!”

“You boys snitched on me.”

"Oikawa!"


End file.
